eldiarfandomcom-20200216-history
Leefside
Population: 600, Size: 10 acres Wealth: 6,000 gp. Max value for sale: 198 gp. Max pawn value: 1,050 gp Demographics: Human (69%), Halfling (13%), Dwarf (7%), Elf (7%), Half-Orc (2%), Gnome (2%), Half-Elf (0%) Redvost has outlawed worship of traditional gods, and is known for having high fashion. The ruler is a feared tyrant. Human are conquerors of the other races. Shops Tavern: The Sleepy Glass Owner: Abalaba Timbodoben, Female Gnome Details Location: In a temple ward. The street outside is watched by a squad of the town guard. Description: The tavern is a plaster big orb-like building, with a small fenced yard and finely-crafted furniture. It is well-lit by a few magical torches. It contains taxidermied birds hanging from the ceiling and a dance floor. Specials: Cheese Burger (3 sp) Pheasant Pie with Peas and a Tankard of Bitter (5 sp) Goose Burger with Cake and a Mug of Perry (5 sp) Other Patrons: Rohesia Quintens, Female Human Details Theobald Jethrean, Male Human Details Blacksmith: The Iron Steelworks Owner: Anne O'Leaf, Female Human Details Location: In a well-lit avenue with guard towers. The street outside ominously quiet and empty. Description: The blacksmith is a brick rowhouse, with a brown tile roof and overgrown hedges. It contains a crossbow sitting on the counter and a red hot sword sitting on the anvil. Specials: Ring Mail (phb 145) (30 gp) Ammunition, +1 (dmg 150) (23 gp) Ammunition, +1 (dmg 150) (23 gp) Other Patrons: Rohes Sharphy, Female Human Details Jacoba Alfons, Female Human Details Verla Cherfough, Female Halfling Details Alchemist: The Winged Bean Owner: Drogert Alfons, Male Human Details Location: In a temple district. The street outside is next to a grand hall. Description: The alchemist is a wooden sprawling single storey building, with a white shingled roof and simple furniture. A small dragon's skull hangs over the hearth. It contains a large grandfather clock and a big beanbag chair with hookah. Specials: Potion of Healing (dmg 187) (50 gp) Potion of Mind Reading (dmg 188) (174 gp) Potion of Fire Breath (dmg 187) (147 gp) Other Patrons: Peter Woodhouse, Male Human Details Jeweler: The Spectacular Brooch Owner: Hugoline Roleini, Female Human Details Location: In a major crossroads. The street outside is next to a grand hall. Description: The jeweler is a timber framed large single storey building, with a gray shingled roof and finely-crafted furniture. It contains an inviting hearth and various display counters with gemstones. Specials: Exquisite Ring (3 gp) Used Jeweler's Tools (phb 154) (24 gp) Crystal Arcane Focus (phb 151) (10 gp) Other Patrons: None Enchanter: Tim's Arcane Powers Owner: Tim Calcolms, Male Human Details Location: In the main street near the town gate. The street outside is shaded by large trees and is next to a grand hall. Description: The enchanter is a wooden two-storey building, with a heather-thatched roof and simple furniture. It contains a large grandfather clock and piles of books scattered about. Owner secretly sells drugs. Specials: Quaal's Feather Token (dmg 188) (48 gp) Keoghtom's Ointment (dmg 179) (118 gp) Keoghtom's Ointment (dmg 179) (116 gp) Other Patrons: Lancelyn Smith, Male Human Details Miles Drovens, Male Human Details Jelosili Quali, Female Elf Details General Store: Nicholas's Below Owner: Nicholas Osav, Male Human Details Location: In an adventurer's district of taverns and rogues. The street outside has a fortune teller. Description: The general store is a terra cotta two-storey building, with a brown tile roof and finely-crafted furniture. It was once a barracks, and has a collection of arms and armor. It contains a small wood oven and closely packed shelves of goods. Specials: Pot, Iron (phb 153) (2 gp) Abacus (phb 150) (2 gp) Rope, Silk (50 feet) (phb 153) (10 gp) Other Patrons: Dallondd Orcforge, Male Dwarf Details Alianne Blum, Female Human Details Ralf Solvenstein, Male Human Details Housing Small Cottage Owner: Adric Glankrale, Male Dwarf Details The house is a brick tower, with a brown shingled roof and nicely trimmed hedges. It contains a single bachelor-style room with a bed and chest, along with a dresser on the far wall. In one corner is a hearth with a cauldron over the fire. Cured meats are hung in bundles from the rafters.